


Come Home

by littlehorror



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gabe is annoying, Gabe works at a candy shop, Homophobic John, I hate tags, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Runaway Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehorror/pseuds/littlehorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was only sixteen, when John went from loving father, to scary as hell in a matter of seconds. If there's one thing he knows for sure, it's that he can't stay there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester woke up in a good mood. He had a feeling it was going to be a good day. He gets out of bed, throws some clothes on, and leaves for work. "Hey, Bobby!" He shouts when he enters Singer Salvage. The only answer he gets is a grunt. Ash is arguing with Adam. Something about beaches and video games. Charlie jumps up out of nowhere and attacks him with a hug. "Heya Dean!" Dean laughs. "Hi Charlie. Gotten anywhere with that hot, smart, beautiful and amazing girl yet?"

 

Charlie blushes. "No." Adam suddenly pops up next to her. "When do we get to meet her? I mean come on. We've been hearing about her nonstop but we don't even get to see her?" "You guys would just embarrass me. I really don't need that." Dean and Adam laugh. They're interrupted by Bobby. "Will ya idjits get to work? I pay ya for a reason, ya know." They all go back to whatever they were supposed to be doing. Dean is working on a car that he, quite frankly, thinks isn't worth the effort. Seriously, this thing could fall to pieces at any moment. He doesn't know how long he's been working, but it's obviously been a few hours, because Bobby is telling everyone it's lunchtime. They all sit and eat burgers and tease each other. He loves them. They're all like one big family. Charlie is chattering away about mystery girl again. "She's so smart, and she's fucking badass! 

This dude was trying to flirt with her, and she said she wasn't interested. He started getting a little too close, and she just punched him right in the fucking nose!"

"Charlie, when are you gonna ask her out?" Adam asks.

"Yeah, Charlie! Geez we have to listen to you go on and on about her. Just ask her out. Or, ya know, talk to her?" 

"I will! Just give me time!"

Dean starts to laugh, Adam lets out a long sigh, Bobby grumbles something and Ash facepalms.

"Okay, alright. I know it's been, like five months or something, but I still haven't found the right moment!"

They all let out exasperated sighs.

"She must think you're, like some creepy stalker or something." Dean says with a smile.

Charlie looks rather panicked by this statement. 

"Oh my god! I never thought of that! Shit! What if she does think that? Oh fuck..."

"Here we go again." 

Bobby must have gotten tired of that conversation, because he's telling them to "Get to work, idjits".

By the end of the day, Dean is kinda exhausted. He's about to go out to his car, when Charlie bounds up to him with that innocent look. That one that means he's about to be 'asked' to do something for her. 

"Dammit, Charlie, spit it out."

"Would you come with me today? Please? I don't wanna look like a creep. It won't be as creepish if I'm out with a friend. Right?"

He really doesn't feel like going anywhere other than home, but then she gives him that look.

"Augh, fine! But you owe me!"

She squeals. Actually fucking squeals.

"Thank you SO much, Dean! I love you! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, get in the fucking car."

 

When they get to the bar, Charlie immediately goes to her usual seat. Dean follows.

"So. Where is she?"

"Just wait. You can't miss her."

Deans about to say something, when Charlie tugs on his sleeve.

"She's coming towards us!" She whispers.

Dean looks up, and suddenly he's looking at a face he thought he would never see again.

He gasps.

Charlie looks confused. 

"Dean...? Is that you?"

Dean just stares at her. He can't move. He doesn't know what to say.

"Jo?"

Then she's hugging him. He sits there for a moment, too stunned to move. Then he puts his arms around her.

He's tearing up. He hasn't cried in ages. 

Then she lets go of him and punches him in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL, JO?" 

"That's for not coming back to visit, you idiot! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wanted to. But I couldn't. I couldn't go back."

He's crying. He can feel the tears running down his face. 

Charlie clears her throat. 

"Umm am I missing something?"

Dean looks at Jo. Then he looks back at Charlie.

"She was like a sister to me."

"Damn right I was. Now we're gonna have a little talk later, but for now, who's your friend?"

Dean zones out of the conversation. He doesn't think he'll enjoy that 'talk' very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie didn't really ask any questions, but Dean had a feeling they would come. When Charlie left, Jo went home with Dean.

"So, Dean. You're family misses you."

Dean scoffs.

"Yeah right."

Jo looks at him with a serious expression.

"Dean, they really do. Sammy especially."

"He's better off without me."

"No, really, Dean. He misses you so much. Mary too. Mom misses you an awful lot. I missed you too. And, Dean, John misses you."

Dean lets out a bitter laugh.

"Oh I'm sure the old man misses me a whole lot."

"Dean, he's changed. Mary talked to him. He beats himself up about it all the time. I think it's time you came home. Please. Just a visit. They love you. Benny misses you, not that he'd ever mention it."

"Jo. I have a life here. I have a family. Charlie, Adam, Bobby, Ash. Even Garth. They're my family. I love them, and I'm happy now."

"I know, Dean. And I'm not asking you to drop everything and come back. I'm just asking you to visit. Just let them explain. Sam waited for you. He waited for you to visit every day. I think he's planning on hunting you down. Just think about it."

Dean's heart aches when he thinks of Sammy. He misses him so much.

"Oh by the way, what are you doing here?"

"I had a fight with mom. I needed to get away for a while."

"A while being five months?"

"How did you know that?"

"Let's just say you have an not-so-secret admirer."

"Okay, I guess?"

"Where are you even living, Jo?"

"A motel. Why?"

"Dude you can't live in a motel for five months!"

"Well, I did."

"You can stay with me. I've got a guest room."

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem. Stay the night, get your stuff tomorrow. I need to sleep. Goodnight."

He went to his room, had a shower, and went to bed.

He dreamt of Sam and John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was saturday. Dean didn't really have anything to do, and Jo had to go to work, so he decided to call Charlie.

"Hey, Dean!"

"Hi, Charlie. I'm bored. Give me something to do!"

"You could come with me to the library and tell me everything you know about Jo."

"Okay, gimme ten minutes I'll come pick you up."

"Okay, but hurry your ass up!"

 

Ten minutes later Charlie was getting into the impala. 

"DEAN! Tell me everything!!"

"Charlie, chill we have all day."

He started telling Charlie everything he could remember about Jo.

 

When they got to the library, Charlie was chattering away about something, but Dean wasn't listening. He was thinking about the home he left behind. Maybe John really did change. He missed his mom, and Sam, and Ellen, he also missed his best friend, Benny. He missed his mom's apple pie, he missed teasing Sammy, and he missed fixing cars with his dad. 

He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't see the blue-eyed man until he was walking right into him.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It's quite alright, I wasn't looking either."

Dean took a step back, and that's when he really noticed the man in front of him. He was gorgeous. Dean just stood there stupidly, until Charlie, who had now noticed his absence, popped up at his side.

"Dean. Pay attention. You still didn't tell me her music preference-"

She stopped short when she noticed blue-eyes.

"Oh. Hello."

"Hello, are you looking for any particular kind of book?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

That's when Dean realizes hot-guy works here. That means he has an excuse to see him again.

"Dean! Come on. What's wrong with you today?"

Charlie starts pulling him towards the door.

"Right. Sorry. Bye!"

He waves shortly at hot-guy before he is pulled out into the street by Charlie.

"Charlie, didn't you say you needed books? Why are we leaving?"

Charlie just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude I got the books. We were in there for ten minutes. I just needed a few comics. Geez what is wrong with you today?"

Dean stops paying attention to Charlie, but this time he's not thinking about home. His mind keeps bringing up blue eyes and black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel Novak woke up to a very loud crashing sound coming from somewhere near the kitchen. He let out a groan.

"What did you do now, Gabe?"

There was another crashing sound, followed by a thud.

"Dammit, Gabe!" Cas grumbled as he got up.

When he entered the kitchen, he honestly wished he had stayed in bed.

Gabriel was sitting on the floor surrounded by broken dishes.

"Oh! Hey, Cassie!" 

"You just got here yesterday and you already managed to destroy half my dishes. Why am I not surprised. I would ask what you were doing, but I'd really rather not know."

"Sorry, Cassie. I was looking for the poptarts." Gabe said as he got to his feet.

"Gabe, you know I don't have any poptarts. Those things taste like cardboard."

Gabriel looked absolutely horrified.

"Never criticize the poptarts! How dare you!"

Cas sighed. This was going to be a very long week.

"Clean up the mess."

Gabe was suddenly halfway out the door.

"Sorry, bro! I got places to be! I'll pay for new dishes!" And he was gone.

Cas sighed again, and started cleaning.

When he was done, he got dressed. He didn't have work that day, so he decided to buy new dishes (and maybe hide them under his bed).

 

He was just walking out of the store with new things for Gabe to break, when his phone began to ring. It was Gabe. Of course.

"What do you want?"

"Dude! You gotta come pick me up!"

"What did you do this time?"

"I sort of got into a little fight."

"Again?!"

"Hey! I was defending the honour of Lucky Charms!"

"Are you drunk?" Cas was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Maaaaaybe" He started giggling.

"Where are you?"

 

 

When Cas arrived at the bar, he couldn't find Gabe. That didn't surprise him one bit.

He walked around, looking for his useless brother. He finally noticed a familiar head.

"Gabe!"

Gabe was talking to someone. Cas walked over to them.

"I'm terribly sorry if he has been bothering you, he gets even stupider than usual when drunk." Cas said. And that's when familiar green eyes met his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and commenting and everything. I'm really not good at writing, but thanks for giving me a chance! Please tell me what you think! :3


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Dean registered when he looked up, was blue.

Then he noticed what the blue was attached to. 

It was hot-guy.

Then he noticed hot-guy had spoken.

"What?"

"Um, Gabriel. Is he bothering you?"

Then he remembers the dude sitting next to him.

"Oh, no, he's nothing I can't handle. And if I need help, Jo would be more than happy."

"Oh. Okay. Um, sorry."

"Uh, it's alright."

Then blue-eyes turned toward the other guy- Gabe?

"Gabe, I'm taking you home. And tomorrow, you wake me up before trying to make breakfast. I'm tired of having to replace things you break."

Gabe didn't really seem to be listening.

"Oh! Hello, Cassie!"

Cassie? Isn't that a girl's name?

"Gabe, how many times must I tell you, don't call me that. It's Castiel."

Oh. That's still a weird name. 

"Cassie. It's Cassie to me."

Cas just sighed.

"Okay, I'm taking you home. You said you would make an effort, Gabe! I'm tired of having to come pick you up from bars. Stop getting drunk. And if you must, then get drunk at home, so I can just drag you to bed instead of dragging you half across town."

Wait- they lived together? Of course. He shouldn't have thought such a hot guy would be single. Geez what an idiot.

Cas started dragging Gabe out of his seat.

"Come on, you idiot."

Gabe was sort of dragged ot the door.

Before leaving, Cas turned to him.

"Um, I'm sorry again, about him."

"Oh, it's fine. By the way, I'm Dean."

Cas smiled.

"Hello, Dean, I'm Castiel."

Then he waved at Dean, and dragged Gabe out to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

When Cas got home, he was exhausted. Gabriel was in the back seat, singing jingle bells over and over again and Cas thought he'd go insane.

"Gabe, shut up!"

Gabriel ignored him entirely.

Castiel dragged Gabe to his bed, and pushed him down. Unfortunately, Gabe didn't let go of Cas, so Cas ended up in a heap on top of Gabe.

"This is very nice, and all, but I'm not really into incest, Cassy." He slured.

"Shut the fuck up, you insufferable idiot!"

Cas managed to crawl his way off the bed, only to fall onto the floor. With a huff, he got up, and made his way over to his room.

He was so fed up with Gabe. He still had a whole week to deal with him. Cas wished his bother would stop inviting himself over. 

With a sigh, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

 

 

The next morning, Cas didn't wake up to the sounds of smashed dishes. This should have been a good thing for him, but knowing Gabe, it was not comforting.

Sure enough, Cas suddenly felt something smash into him.

He yelped and jumped, only to find his dear brothers' face staring down on him.

"I thought you said you weren't into incest." Cas mumbled sleepily.

"As hot as you may be, dearest brother, I am not here for that. I am afraid I am in need of food."

Cas groaned and rolled back into his pillow.

"Cassie please." Gabe whined.

He flopped onto his back.

"I think I might be dying, Cassie! I'm wasting away! You have to provide sugar! This is the end!"

Cas sighed, and rolled over, pushing Gabe off the bed and onto the floor.

"Why are you always dying but never dead?" Cas mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Because I have to keep your sorry ass company!" He heard Gabe shout from the other room.

Cas groaned again, and started making eggs.

Gabe wandered in and sat down at the table.

"So what form of sugar do you have in this house?

"I'm making eggs. If you want something sweet, go buy something. Whatever you do, do not ever cook in my house again." Cas shuddered at the memory of his last birthday.

"Cassie! Admit it! That was the best cake you ever had!"

Cas put the eggs on a plate and got his toast.

"I don't remember eating it. I remember having to clean eggs and flour off of the ceiling, while you ate the cake."

"Well, yes, maybe. But that was still the best cake ever."

Cas sighed. "Sure it was, Gabe."

Gabriel started going through the pantry. He took out a pack of cookies.

"Well, this will have to do."

Cas put on his shoes, and went to get his coat.

On his way out the door, he turned to gabe.

"Don't destroy my house while I'm at work please, I do need it."

"No worries!" 

Cas grunted. "I wish." He muttered.

As he got in his car and drove away, he tried not to think about what he might find when he got back.


End file.
